


Storm Clouds

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Little bit of angst, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: You never could decide whether it was the sound or the flashes of light that would cause angry shadows on the walls. All you knew was when storms came you wished nothing more than to hide in total silence and wait for it to pass.





	Storm Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests!

The sound of rain pouring was what had woken you the first time. The sound of thunder was what kept you awake, and the room rumbling from the force of the bang is what caused your panic. Your knees were pulled to your chest, hands behind your head. It was easier to keep them there, you could cover your ears faster when you saw a flash of lightning.

Although LA didn't see much rain, there was still an occasional storm and unfortunately you were in the rainy season. Your eyes watched droplets of water roll down the window when lighting lit up the sky brightly. You quickly placed your hands over your ears. It seemed the storm was only getting closer as the clap of thunder that followed shook the room.

"What in hell are you doing up at this unholy hour?"

The voice tore your attention away from the windows and your gaze settled on Lucifer. He looked at you from his spot beside you in bed, he looked tired.

"Why are you awake?" Your voice cracked ever so slightly.

Lucifer sat up fully, rubbing a hand across his face for a moment in an attempt to starve off his tiredness.

"I could feel you shaking like a leaf darling." His voice was gravely with sleep.

You hadn't even realized you were trembling until he said something. It was then you noticed your eyes had become clouded with unshed tears. Another clap of thunder and your hands covered your ears once more, eyes shutting tightly to block out another lightning flash.

"Oh dear, are you... afraid of storms?"

You said nothing, fully expecting him to make fun of someone your age being afraid of such a trivial thing. However, when no taunting words were said you lifted your head a little. Lucifer was watching you, not with a belittling look, but with concern.

"Is it because of what happened when you were a child?"

The incident he was referring to, was the storm that had destroyed your house when you were young. It wouldn't have been so bad if you hadn't been in the house at the time.

You nodded in answer to his question.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

You weren't entirely sure how to respond to him, his reaction was not what you had been expecting.

"Because, it's a silly thing to be afraid of."

Lucifer frowned.

"Silly? My dear who told you that? You can't help that storms scare you, it's not a silly thing to you."

His understanding left you without words, and he gave you a soft smile.

"Come here love."

For a moment you hesitated, but another rumble of thunder had you clinging to him within seconds. Lucifer hushed you gently, and pulled you closer to him. He laid back keeping your head on his chest. One hand rubbed your back while his free hand covered your ear. Your other ear was pressed to his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I won't be mad if you wake me during storms darling, you know that right?"

Although his voice was muffled you still heard him.

"It's the rainy season Lucifer, they'll be a lot of storms." You murmured.

"That may be, but I'd rather you not sit alone in the dark, terrified."

Lucifer tightened his hold on you when the storm shook the penthouse once more.

"Lucifer I-"

"Will not be trembling in fear when I am right beside you. Promise me you'll wake me up next time."

You smiled a little, the steady rhythm of his heart soothing you.

"I promise."

Lucifer kissed the top of your head, seemingly satisfied with your agreement.

"I love you darling, I'll hold you through any storm."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
